Fortune telling
by Knights of Silence
Summary: It couldn't be a dream it seemed all to real. It couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. How could he trust himself when it looks like he killed them? AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had writer's block for a while now, but I suddenly wanted to try horror. No happy ending here. In my story Ai is not a robot, but I like hinting to it, since it's a cool concept. **

**Anywho, who's ready for uta no prince sama season 3! 2015**

**Disclaimers㈇0㈇1**

**Cover art is from by crystalclock. Not mine. And I don't own uta no prince sama.**

_Fortune telling_

* * *

Just like any other morning, Syo regained consciousness in the room he shared with Ai and Natsuki. And why? Because it was just another day. He would get dressed, eat breakfast with his sempais and band mates. He would practice his parts in their new song, walk around and ask Nanami for advice. Syo would end up texting Nagi, who he had just begun being friends with, he would be forced by Natsuki into some weird girly outfit. Yes, that was what would happen on another normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe, if he was really lucky, Syo would sneak into Ai's practice room and listen to the younger idol sing.

Blinking, Syo opened his blue eyes. The room was still dark only lit by Ai's bedside lamp. Thunder boomed overhead indicating that the storm form the night before raged on.

Ai's cyan eyes watched his groggy kohais shuffle and squirm out from under their covers. Ai was already dressed in his favorite white outfit, hair fastened up, and ready for the day. If his kohais moved any slower the would have to add more things onto their daily chorus regiment. His eyes followed the shorter blonde as he shoved Natsuki's glasses onto the other's face.

"Good morning Ai-sempai, Syo-chan." Natsuki beamed from the top bunk. His green eyes stared into Syo's as the shorter blonde leaned over him. "Is there some you need Syo-chan?"

"Ah, no." Syo sobered. He had just want to make sure that it was Natsuki greeting them this morning. Tue last time Satsuki and Ai went toe to toe it wasn't good. Even thinking about it made Syo shudder.

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes." Ai informed. "If you are not there by the time it is being put onto the table, I will be adding more to your training regiment."

Syo's jaw dropped. He would have complained but the cyan haired teen left before another word could be uttered. Even Natsuki began to rush around gathering his things, not bothering to brush his unruly curls.

Yes, it was just another normal morning.

* * *

Syo was the last one down to the dinning hall. Fidgeting, he entered. How could he have forgotten his favorite Fedora? The small blonde would have gone back for it but he didn't want to face Ai's wrath.

"What's up?" He asked noticing that everyone's attention was on the large TV that could be seen from the table.

"Shh, Ochibi-chan." Ren hushed him. His eyes lingered on Syo for only seconds before turning back to the news report.

"- was found late last night. The search for possible surviver, Mikado Nagi, still wages on. So far nobody has seen the young idol, back to the-"

"Ne Tokiya. Turn it off please." Otoya said gently.

"That's horrible." Nanami frowned. Tokiya took his seat next to Otoya and Nanami with a small nod, after shutting off the TV.

"W-what happened?" Syo asked as he took the open seat between Masato and Natsuki, across from a very upset Otoya. He didn't really need to ask, with only a small glimpse and the news he saw it. Nagi's name and a phone number to call if found. Why did something so horrible have to happen after they were finally getting alone?

"Oh, Syo-chan, it was awful. Heavens' car was hit." Natsuki said on the edge of tears. "And now Mikado-kun is missing."

"What a grim way to start a cold rainy day." Ren muttered bringing his barely warm food to his mouth.

"Syo." Masato pulled an envelope from his pocket. "I know this doesn't make matters happier or anything but you have mail."

"Thank you. But why do you have it?"

"He rude Chibi-chan." Reiji called, from the other said of the table, playfully.

"Some people..." both Ren and Otoya looked away, "wanted to open it."

"Who's it from?" Natsuki asked looking over the blonde's broad shoulders.

Syo ignored him and peeled his letter open. He skimmed the contents of it and handed it and the envelope to his friend.

"What's it sat?" Otoya whinned at Syo's lack of sharing.

"My brother's back from America. He wants me to come home for a bit." The blond said between chews.

"Ochibi-chan has a brother?"

"Yes."

"Are you gunna go back?" Both Natsuki and Otoya asked.

"No."

"Ah." Natsuki looked in the still heavy envelope. "You missed something."

"Tarot cards?" Reiji leaned over the table to see what Natsuki had pulled out. "Ooo what a bad combination."

"what do you mean?" Syo asked as his blonde roommate set them on the table.

"When I was around Ai-Ai's age I thought they were cool. I use to try to tell fortunes with them. I don't remember all of them but some. Like this one." He pointed to the one Natsuki put down first. "This is the tower. Right side or facing you it means conflict and violent loss."

"How accurate for today." Ranmaru muttered for the first time that day.

"Hush, Ran-Ran." The brunette moved Hus hand over to the next one. "And judgement. Changes and improvement, rebirth and something about health."

"Really? Does that mean Kaoru-chan's gunna-"

"Natsuki." Syo hissed.

"But they have reverse means as well. Judgment can also be use for death or guilt. If you turn it this way." The sempai turned it to face himself and it looked upsidedown to Syo.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan is really on a roll."

"What do you mean, Natsuki-kun?"

Sensing Syo's dismay Reiji interrupted them. "Let me finish. And the tower can mean negativity or something about imprisonment."

"Or something?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

Despite the horrible morning, he smiled brightly. "Or something."

Thunder boomed over head and the rain continued down.

* * *

Syo didn't want to be alone. He glared at Kaoru's letter.

_Syo-nii_

_I'm back from America. Your gunna come home and visit right? Take a break, I don't want you to get hurt._

_^√^^√√ (A/N. let's pretend they are arrows)_

_Love _

_Kaoru_

What were those arrows for? Obviously they were meant foe the tarot cards, but he only had two. He sighed letting the thought go. Looking around his room he reached for his Fedora off the peg on his wall. It was the original reason he had come back to his room, after he would meet everybody in the practice room. But tapped to the wall was a piece of paper and a card. The word, Syo could tell, were cut out of may different magazines.

_Looking for Mikado? To bad he drew the three of swords._

The card, it could only be, he tree of swords was tapped right side up on the wall. Remembering what Reiji had said, it wasn't the reverse meaning. Lightning flashed while the blonde pulled down the note. He shoved the card in his pocket, he would ask Reiji sempai about it later.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki rushed in with Ai trailing behind. "Ready for-"

The lights flickered out.

* * *

They met in the common room, where they would normally watch TV or hang out. Natsuki clung tightly to Syo's arm who followed Ai's every move very closely. The first thing Syo heard the three heard was Otoya's whinning.

"Ne, Toki it's dark." The redhead dragged out ever syllable of his friend's name. "Where is everyone?"

If the lights were on, Syo knew he would see the bluenette pinching the bridge of his nose like he often did when Otoya talked. "If you hadn't lost your phone, it would be as dark."

Syo could practically hear Otoya puff out his cheeks. "Like you should talk."

"Otoyan, Toki-kun." Natsuki called out "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Not all of us are." Ren said with a devilish smile as he walked in with Masato from the other side of the room.

* * *

Nanami was completely lost. She knew she should they to find the others, but she had already been waiting on them to come to the practice room. Why did she have to be all alone during the blackout? Deciding that she should find anybody rather than staying in the dark room alone, she wondered off with the dim light of her purple cell phone.

She felt her hands dampen with sweat when she turned yet another corner and found no one. Where was everyone? She had to be close to the common area by now.

Wiping her hands on her pink skirt, that was a shade darker than her top, she lifted her phone up to light the way once again. Her eyes widened as, on the very edge of her vision, she saw a shadowy person. As she stepped closer, it turned out to be a short shadowy blonde.

"Syo-chan!" She frantically called out waving to him. But unlike she expected, he continued walking further down the corridor. Nanami noticed that he was walking slow enough for her to follow, but fast enough so she couldn't simply catch up. She knew there was no point in running, Syo was easily faster than her. "Syo-chan?"

He led her down another hallway to another practice room. He quickly looked over his shoulder at her then pushed the door in.

The golden eyed girl followed him at her own pace. The ROM was dark and empty. Well expect for Syo and a noose hanging from the ceiling fan. The blonde stood by the window watching the rain. From what Nanami could tell, his blue eyes were fixed on the darkness outside.

"Syo-chan." She shivered finally closing the distant gap between them. She tapped his back only to watch the mannequin crumple beneather her slender finger tips. "Oh, my."

The redhead jumped back into stronge, warm, masculine arms. "Only a fool would fall for this." His breath tickled her neck. Two things were clear to Nanami now. One, that was not Syo. And two, she was very afraid to turn around.

* * *

Syo yawned. It had been almost an hour and there was still no sign of Ranmaru, Cecil, Shining-san, Ryuuga, or Nanami. Ringo-san had stumbled across the common room looking for Ryuuga, who was supposed to be fixing the lights. But now the punk haired cross dresser was getting ansy.

"I agree with Ringo-chan." Reiji finally said. "If Ran-Ran and the others aren't finding us we should find them."

"The percentage of them finding us or vis versa while moving is higher than sitting here. But there is a high percentage of us passing each other, according to my data." Ai stated.

"Then we'll check every room Ai-Ai." Reiji laughed him off.

"Ne, can we start near the practice room? Nanami was headed there." Otoya clung to Tokiya." Toki, do you think she okay?"

"I bet she's waiting for us."

Ringo lead the idols down one hallway after another. Who knew this place was this huge? They would stop to check doors and every now and again someone would grumble a complaint. That was until Ringo spotted a door pushed inwards. He halted everyone to a stop. The eldest walked to the door.

Immediately he wished he hadn't. The cross dresser fell to the floor hands flying up to his mouth. That caught everyone's attention, and they each came running, before he could yell any words of warning. So everybody saw it. Rather, saw her.

Nanami hung from the noose on the ceiling fan. No chair below or near her. Her face was pale and eyes could of all light. But that's not what had killed the composer. Blood seeped through her light pink tank top, what looked to be a kitchen knife was shoved through her back. The blood covered tip poked out right at the part of her rib cage. She never would have seen the face of her killer from that angle.

"N-ne, T-Toki, she's no-not dead, right? She's waiting for us, r-right?" Otoya stuttered as Reiji and Ai pulled her down. Laying her body flat on the flood made the knife go in deeper.

Tokiya looked at the almost hysterical read head and, keeping his voice calm, said. "Don't look."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he bolted away from the scene back twords the common area. Tokiya moved to chase after him but as stopped by Natsuki.

"Let go Natsuki." The bluenette growled. "Someone was just murdered I don't want him to be next."

"If you go out there alone you'll be a target too." Tokiya tsked at Natsuki. Darn he hated when that guy made sense.

Syo looked around. Catching his eye, he was writing in blood.

_One little lamb up on cloud nine_

_Who will be next to step out of line?_

"Just wait Tokiya, he'll come back." Syo said, what he didn't mention was if Otoya was smart he would come back.

* * *

Otoya ran with out knowing where to go. He couldn't run away from Nanami's death but he couldn't face it either. Eventually he stopped to look around. Glass windows lined the wall, letting in almost no light even though it was mid day. His red eyes skimmed over the darkness. The rain poured down harshly as lightning struck lighting up the room for a second. A person was at the intersection in the hall.

"Hello?" The taller one called out. He realized the person looked familiar. "Syo-chan!"

Syo waved at Otoya. the redhead smiled. "Did Toki send you to cheer me up?"

He could barely seen in the darkness, the blonde shake his head.

"Then why are you here?"

The younger one looked and pointed down the corridor to the right. It was as if he was telling Otoya to go down there. Then the blonde ran straight down the hallway, not going in the direction he had pointed in. Ittoki tilted his head. Should he follow Syo or go in the direction he pointed? Choosing the second one, Otoya turned at the corner. After a few minutes he ran face first into Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru-sempai!" Otoya hugged him.

"Get off." The silver haired man shrugged him off. "Where's the chibi?"

"I don't know. He ran off, why?"

"He lead me here. freaking power went off when I was in the shower." As if it weren't obvious, Ranmaru flipped his flat, wet, silver locks.

"He probably went back to the others." Otoya said leading the way. When they came to the intersection though, he couldn't help but to wonder what would have hapned if he had followed Syo

* * *

**Hello, I actually wanted to make this a one shot but it took so long just to kill off one person. So welcome to my attempt at horror.**

**There's actually a lot of stuff I want to explain but have to save it for the next chapter. So with that being said, does anyone want to guess why I did kill Otoya? I'll tell you at the next chapter anyways.**

**But yeah, reviews, comments, concerns, really anything?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot. But with horror stories almost everything been done, so if this does sound like a movie anyone of you have seen let me know. I'll go watch it. Oh and sorry about the arrows my tablet got ride of my cool keypad when I cleaned it. Weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fortune telling 2_

* * *

Tokiya waited, until Natsuki had gone over to talk to the chibi blonde, before taking off after Otoya. The bluenette ran from the group like a bat out of hell. Nanami had definitely been killed. That meant that among them somewhere in the master coarse was a murderer. Otoya wouldn't think to not trust anyone, he would get himself killed with his naïveness. Why had Natsuki and the others let him go anyways?

Hallway after hallway, he trailed on as fast as he could. Eventually he reached a hallway with long glass windows, that lined the wall. Out side was still dark and dreary. At the intersection Tokiya looked left then right then left again. It would have been so much easier if he weren't like Otoya, who left his phone in their room. Seeing nothing both ways, he sighed. His head dropped to look at his hands. The lost of Haruka was hard enough, he didn't think he could bare to lost Otoya too. He needed to know Otoya was safe.

Tokiya's heart skipped a beat when he saw a small figure moving at the end of the hall. At first he thought it was his redheaded, but as he drew closer frightening thoughts hit him. He could be following the killer, Otoya might already be dead. But on closer inspection he found the thperson was quite a bit shorter than him. It had to be Syo coming to get him. He rushed forwards to met the blonde. If only he would have waited another few minutes...

Reaching the end of the long windowed corridor he looked to his left seeing the short person, he wasn't facing the bluenette, but in the dark it looked like Syo.

"Ichinose." The voice called out. It sounded like Syo's voice but lighter and smaller then his normal orotund voice. It was somewhat unnerving to Tokiya that the smaller blonde could be hurt.

"Syo!" Tokiya's voice cracked. So many things didn't make sense. Was this all a bad dream or a cruel and twisted prank?

"Ichinose." The blonde stepped away. It almost seemed like he swayed. With each step the older teen took, the blonde took two away.

"Syo what's wrong?" Again Tokiya tried to step up only for the same result. "Syo stop, I can't help you if your moving away."

"H-have to g-get to S-Shining's office." Syo stuttered I'm a silvery voice. "C-come with m-me?"

"Of coarse but shouldn't we get the others?" Tokiya took another step. The saw Syo tensen and rapidly shake his head. He looked frighten of going back, and ready to run. "Or we don't have to. Don't run, okay."

Tokiya slowly and cautiously made his easy over. The blonde was shaking and wet. Tokiya figured he must have gone out side and came back in through one of the windows. Seeing what a horrible state he was in, Tokiya lifted the latter onto his back and continued down to Saotome's office.

"It was horrible Ichinose. He was in the closet hiding and waiting for us. Natsuki and I got separated. I was afraid you were him following me." Syo whisper into the blunette's ear as he was carried. "Each hallway here looks the same, I was just running until I thought of the him. Saotome-san should be able to help."

"Probably. I'm just glad you told me. Did Otoya go back. Did he-" Tokiya couldn't finish. He didn't want the thought to come true. He wanted Syo to deny it, he wanted Otoya safe.

But Syo didn't deny it. He shook his he and brurrowed his face into tokiya's neck. His grip tightened on the gray jacket that Tokiya was wearing.

The older one held back tears as he rounded the corner. It wasn't true. He wasn't gone, Syo had just misseen what had happened.

They reached Shining's office with heavy hearts. Tokiya swiftly opened the door, making sure the blonde was still secured to his back. Shining was facing away from them, his over sized chair turned towards the window.

"Shining-san." Tokiya called out letting Syo down. The blonde stayed by the door looking around the office.

There was no answer. Creeping his way up, the bluenette looked down at the redheaded former principal. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary, but the principal remained unmoving.

"Ah, you're really dim aren't you Tokiya? To think a single guy could take on, how many are left of you guys? Ten? And then to follow so blindly. I can't comprehend this fascination with STARISH." Syo's voice echoed off the walls. Tokiya looked up as lightning flashed behind him.

That wasn't Syo. He blonde haired boy drenched n rain with some blood smeared on this blue jacket. He looked like the chibi, but it couldn't be him. Question started come to his mind but only one needed answered. "Otoya?"

With a devilish grin, the boy smirked. "Here I thought it would have been Ittoki this time."

* * *

"Syo-chan!" Otoya called loudly dragging Ranmaru behind.

Syo turned, shoving his hands into his black jacket. His eyebrow raised as Ranmaru waved a hand and called out to whom. "Yo, chibi. How did you beat us here?

Suppressing his irritation at the stupid nickname, he said lightly. "What do you mean?"

"Ne, Syo-chan that's not led me to Ranmaru-sempai." Otoya tilted his head letting his red bangs fall over his eyes.

"Yeah, chibi. I followed you to Ittoki." Ranmaru folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm pretty sure I've been hear the whole time. Unless I passed out and found Kurosaki-sempai wondering around near by."

"B-but." Otoya pouted before realizing something with a scence of dread. "Where's Toki?"

"T-Toki?" Syo looked behind him. The last he had seen him Natsuki was holding him back from following Otoya.

Natsuki had been the last one to talk to him. But the blonde was now over talking with their third roommate and Tokiya was nowhere to be found.

Syo cursed under his breath. "Natsuki, where's Tokiya?"

Reiji, Ai, and Natsuki looked over at the trio at the edge of the group.

"Wasn't he waiting for Otoya?" The blonde cocked his head.

"According to my data, there was only about a twenty-five percent chance that he would not follow Otoya."Ai roboticly put it.

"Just another person to find." Reiji sighed. His fave brightened when he saw Ranmaru. "Oh my god, ran-ran you're alive?"

"Alive?"

Reiji took his arm. "Come with me I'll fill you in."

"Ne, Toki will be okay, right?" The redhead asked glummly grabbing on to Syo's arm.

"Come on Otoya. We'll find him." Syo said leading him back to the group.

It took awhile to get back on his feet but, Ringo knew, they couldn't stay here. Sure he had his own car keys but that would work. There were to many and no one was going to be left behind. But in Shinning's office there was a key to the big van they took to concerts. But after finding Nanami, he was afraid of what he might find. But he couldn't let his students stay here. Even if they weren't really his students anymore.

"T-to Shinning's office." He had to take charge.

* * *

The blonde skimmed his hand along the wall as he passed. Tokiya was right. He was indeed not Syo. But he was part of the blonde. The part that stole his healthy life. The part that made him weak, and almost watched him die. The part that wanted him to come home, so he could be protected. But he went by the name Kaoru. How could those stupid people not see the differences between him and his older brother. That didn't matter anymore. He was here to take his brother back. He would break everything he had to, everything in his way. Yet, he had let that redhead go, he even pointed him to his friend. How kind he was. Syo would surely praise him.

He laughed a little to himself. His eyes skimmed the darkness. Where was he? The pink haired one said something about the lights. He couldn't have the lights going on. That would ruin the game. But Kaoru didn't get close enough to hear the whole thing. He had to keep his distance. _Oh, this place is __just too big. I'll never find him, and he'll ruin all the fun I'm having. _He laughed, almost hysterically. He had to find that man.

"Damn it!" A voice rang out.

That was him. Kaoru knew that voice, Hyuuga-san. The blonde rounded the corner never letting his fingers off the wall. A metal door was open. Inside Hyuuga stood fiddling with wires and what not. That's why it was so hard to find, all the circuits were inside, not out. So he had gotten wet for no reason.

"Hyuuga-sempai." He did his best scared voice.

"Ah, Syo-kun. Mind helping out?" The brown haired man waved a flash light around.

Carefully Kaoru stepped towards him. That was Syo's idol. He Mae Syo want to leave home. It was all his fault. "Sempai, did you know, just 10 amps can kill a person?"

"Really, kiddo. I don't remember teaching you that."

"So I have to wonder to myself. If a person was impaled with something that barley gives off an amp, would it fry their insides?"

""Dunno." Hyuuga said trying to get a better look at the cord.

"Well I guess it wouldn't matter if the person was wet, since water condutes electricity. Since that person ran outside to get to the electrical box as fast as he could, I suppose just pushing him into the wires he ripples apart would be fine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hyuuga whipped around. The blonde had really creeped him out. He came face to face with the blonde, who had a maniacal smile on his face. "Syo-kun?"

"Eh, wrong answer." Kaoru said pushing the teacher back. Normally it would have been hard, but Hyuuga has almost as soaked as he was. The teacher slipped on the puddle at his feet, landing hard on his back. "Now, it may hurt. Or maybe you'll die to fast to feel the pain."

Kaoru grabbed the covered part of the red cord and yellow cord that Hyuuga had spliced. He looked at them thoughtfully before dropping both of them into the small puddle. It only seemed to jolt the older man and knock him out.

"Now that you're out, let's see what kind of fun we can have, sempai." The cruel, crazed smile slide onto his face. There could be a lot of interesting things that he hasn't learned in America that he could learn on his own.

* * *

**So wow do only two people like this story? Can there be no horror in the Utapri land, or am I doing it badly? I'll admit it's different from the lovey dove fluffyness we all know and love. Men, well oh well, I'm happy that you guys at least try it and don't flame. Although I wouldn't care if you did.**

**Thank you hoverdragon for following me and thank you Jellyfish Sammich for reviewing. I know it's strange and different but I was hoping that would be the interesting part.**

**Diclaimer.- dun own. If I did I wouldn't be making fan fictions**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I' doing my A/N first this time. Thank you guys for the reviews. Recently I was talking with a friend that make me mad and took it out of you guys. I thought horror was a good genre for this fandom, not many people have tried a non humor / romance horror.**

**So first off, pinkyneko, I know you think it's a little strange that Kaoru would kill people, but I am not an oc writer. If i were to write my oc, he would only be seen once and I wouldn't mention his name. At first it was gonna be Satsuki but then people would be suspicious of Natsuki. Kaoru, as far as I know has not been introduced into the anime ( I'm pretty sure I watched all the episodes). So he was my best choice. But I did do some reading on him, hope full I won't make to many mistakes. And I couldn't keep calling him Syo, it was bothering me, so that's why you guys got Hyuuga's death when you did.**

**Secondly, I am mainly a fluff or tragedy writer. I've never written horror before. So it maybe scary it may not be. And yeah it is sad to kill off the characters, I choose them at random because I have a hard time killing them. But I dunno maybe I'll keep one alive. This chapter makes me want to write a fluff.**

**Any who, feel free to leave a comment, concern, flame, I won't mind.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own... that is until I figure out a plan for world domination (jk).**

_Fotune telling 3_

* * *

Ringo's right hand flew up to him chest. He clenched his hand around the wet yellow fabric and gritted his teeth. He tightened his left hand around the van keys so not to let them slip from his grasp. His steeping wig, barely clinging to his head, felt heavy. Oh, how he just wanted to see Hyuuga one more time. The wind whipped his wet curls around. Why did the van have to be so far? He was terrified, shaking in the cold darkness that surrounded him. It was barely past noon yet it looked like early morning.

Shadows flickered around him. Ringo's footsteps grew faster as he rushed out blindly towards the off-white van. It was eerily quiet. Through all the horror movies he had been forced to watch with his best friend, Hyuuga, he knew that you were always safer in numbers. Never split up the group. He knew this, he really did, so why did he do it? Was it fear? The murderer was among them somewhere, and he had a goal. Couldn't Tokiya leave a better hint for them? Or was it the hope that the killer would look at him with pity as he ran to the van? Could he really out run someone who killed Shining-san?

Many questions mixed themselves in a flurried inside his brain. He urged his cold body to continue on. It was only a short walk. Seeing the van withing the edge of his vision a horrible thought came to him from the gumbled mess of his thoughts. He could always just leave the children. They had numbers to support them and Reiji-kun. He and Reiji were the same age, the brunette could take on the responsible of them. Ringo wanted to live. He had risked his life to get to the van, he wanted nothing more to do with a killer. Was it so wrong of him to want to live?

He forced himself step after step closer. Ice like rain pelting down on him. Only a few more steps, he urged himself, it was almost over.

"Sensei?"

Ringo's eyes widened. Shakily he turned his head. "Y-yes?" It looked like Syo. Although he didn't know the blonde very well, something seemed wrong. Very wrong.

"Are you running away sensei?" He asked taking a step to him.

"O-of c-coarse not S-Syo-kun." Ringo stuttered trying to hind his fear.

"I don't blame you. You should just leave." The blonde said. His head was cocked to the side, eyes crazed. Had this been what Tokiya was trying to warn them about? "I'll let you leave even."

"Syo-kun, i-"

"MY NAME'S NOT SYO!" He yelled. Glancing back at the frightened teacher, he a mile softly. "Hello sensei, my name,e is Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" Ringo thought backing towards the van. He had heard that name somewhere. But where?

"If you want to leave do it soon. I even left you a present in there." Kaoru turned away.

Lightning flashed overhead, almost blinding Ringo for a moment. When he looked back Kaoru was gone. He looked both ways to make sure he was alone. Taking another backwards step, he felt the coldness of metal against his skin.

Rapidly he turned. He wasn't safe. Buy the killer had so carelessly shown himself, for what, just to let him go. With shaking hands, the rosette fiddled with the door. The slippery wet keys threatened to fall to the ground multiple times after scrambling to get the door open and jumping inside, it hit him. What kinda of present would a killer leave him? Hastily he looked into his mirror.

Hyuuga, they had been friends for a long time. If there was one person Ringo would risk his life for it would be him. And there, in the back seat of the van sat the brown haired man. Slumped forward, he looked asleep. There was no blood that Ringo could see. Nothing other than his friend. But why would Kaoru give him the older male? Was it even possible for the small blonde to carry him?

_If you want to leave, do it soon._

The rosette took off his heavy wig and tossed it to the passenger's seat. Water droplets bounded off of his natural short pink hair. Shoving the key into the ignition, he veered left. Guilt heavy on his mind, he wasn't going back there to die. Driving away as fast as he could he came to the familiar area. He could turn right and go to the city or go left to the small ocean town.

Right, he decided. Coming up close to the turn, he slammed on the brakes. Nothing. Ringo's eyes widened, if the brakes weren't working they would crash straight into the tree. Even if they were lucky enough to miss the tree they would fly over the cliff.

"Hyuuga." He called out behind him with no avail. The brunette still hunched over. "Hyuuga!"

Whipping his head back around, Ringo closed his eyes. Metal and tree collided both Ringo and Hyuuga were thrown forward. Glass shattered looking like sharp shiney pastilles. The brown haired man went through the window and rolled limply to the car's hood. Ringo was lucky enough to be stopped by the dash board. Head ringing as blood steeped onto his face from the rosette's hairline.

"Hyuuga." He said weakly, dislodging himself. His body ached. Squirming to the passenger seat, he put his hand down on his once beautiful wig. Slivers of glass broke the skin. Ringo yanked his hand back, to get to Hyuuga he would have to get glass in himself. He wedged himself into the other seat. Glass snagged and ripped at his black leggings.

Each step shaky as the rain came down upon him. Ringo tried to steady both his breathing and balance. With not much luck he slide to his brown haired friend, who lay unmoving.

"Hyuuga you have to wake up." He called though the wind blocked out most of the sound. The rosette gently put a hand on Hyuuga's shoulder and pushed him lightly. With no effert the body rolled limpy onto it's back.

"Hyuuga." Another shake. No answer to Ringo's pleas. He looked over the edge to the dark abyss below. If he could lift Hyuuga up and gwtt him to land, they would be fine.

The rosette stood, gathering himself, before grabbing the brunette's arm. Even with the car smashed into the tree, rooted firmly to the ground, it wobblied. Taking that first step with Hyuuga's arm on his shoulder had been fatal.

Ringo hugged Hyuuga as they fell. He noticed for the first time how cold, how pale his friend was. Ringo smiled to himself as they fell into that dark abyss below, he had gotten himself killed over the corpse of his dear friend. At least they went together.

* * *

Syo could feel them, the glances the distant stares at him. By now he could tell what was going on. But to go to this? The blonde could still see it. Still smell it. The whole room had smelled like blood. The mastermind behind it was sick and twisted. 'Come home' had covered the walls of the office. Each body looked as if it had been drained of it's blood through the vertical cuts on their wrists. What blood hadn't been used for writing was smeared into the carpet.

Syo folded his hand around it. The small insignia pin. It wasn't form their school. It was from their sister school. Although Syo was pretty such only he and Natsuki knew that.

The glares from the said blonde were almost unbearable. They both knew what it was though. Who it was, but neither of them were willing enough to admit anything. But Syo knew there was something wrong. What happened in America that could even provoke something like this.

Syo glanced back at Natsuki with knowing eyes. His friend wouldn't say anything unless he had too. Their gaze broke apart when Otoya pointed to the farm corner of the room leading from the hall way.

Syo looked on with amazement. "I-is that Cecil?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiny warning, sorry to Cecil fans. Ooc. I know he's an awesome guys but...**

_Fortune telling 4_

* * *

_Let's make a deal, Aijima-san._

Cecil had not been as upset as some of the others that morning. Yes, it had been a tragedy to lose Heavens, their rivals. The the dark skinned teen didn't feel upset. Rather he felt very calm, in a sense of; better them than me. He merely sat their eating his breakfast while everyone else grieved. He rolled his eyes and left before everyone else when they were talking about the tarot cards. He found it to be rather boring. He could keep himself from yawning as he vertured down the hall.

Before rounding the corner on the way to Shining's office, he stopped to look out the windows. Bleak and depression were the thoughts that came to mind when he looked at the rain. Although the sound was very pleasant, not a sound heard very often in his home country. It was blissful.

_I need some help. So I'll give you something you desire. Or maybe someone._

Cecil's green eyes looked away from the downpour. They came to fall upon a short little blonde. At first glance he would be easily mistaken as their own little Syo, but he could see the difference. His aura was different. Most times Syo came off as playful, but this person was dedicated to something.

_The girl perhaps, Naname? Or maybe a friend, Ichinose?_

"Hello?" The brunette called out, bowing slightly. That's what they did in Japan, right? Raising his head he noticed the blonde smile at him.

"Hello, I'm Kaoru." He said politely.

_Or maybe you'd rather have Ittoki? Is it possible that we are alike?"_

"Are you new to the master's coarse? I could show you around."

"No thank you. I'm not an idol."

Cecil pause to think. "Then why are you here?"

He smiled cruelly. "Let's make a deal, Aijima-san."

_You see, I'm here for my big brother too._

* * *

"A little more towards the window." Kaoru told him, fixing the noose around the fan. The lights flickered over head.

"Won't she be able to tell with the lights on?" Cecil looked over his shoulder, the wig they had slapped on the mannequin filled his nose as he did.

"The lights won't be staying on. Once we have this and the president's office finished I'll turn off the lights." He emphasized the turn.

"Be careful, I've heard Hyuuga can be hand with things like that."

Kaoru jumped down from his chair. "I'll take care of him, when you're done cutting the brake wires, I'll need your help carrying him."

Cecil sighed. It seemed like so much work. He could have taken the easy way out and just dragged Syo home. Like a sane person. But the more Cecil thought about it, the weirder it was. This person was very well adjusted and seemed perfectly normal. But normal people did kill others. "After I hang Nanami up right?"

The blonde nodded and fixed the shirt of the supposed-to-be-Syo. It would have to work. He was a medical student not in theatrical arts. "After that Ringo-san will be gone and you can infiltrate them. Make sure you tell them where to go or they get left behind. I don't want to face nii-san right now."

"And if Otoya doesn't follow you?" Cecil brushed his hair from his face. If anything were to happen to Otoya, he would go to Syo. He had told Kaoru that. At first this whole thing scared him, but if he didn't agree he would have died and been shoved in Shining's office closet. Kaoru had been nice enough to tell him that after he had agreed.

"If he doesn't follow, I suppose you have a smart brother. It makes no difference. I already had Mikado, in a safe place. I want only two more." The blonde leaned in close to his ear, though Cecil couldn't see his eyes, he was sure they were full of malice. "I am nice enough to take two extra so don't betray me Aijima-san. You're not part of my plan."

The brunette gulped. Two more people? In the short while they had been together he learned that Kaoru was very extreme. After heavens crash he had taken Mikado and he had his plan every well thought out. In fact the dark skinned boy thought that the only reason he had taken pity on his was because he wanted to be with his own big brother. Although, he knew that Otoya had yet to find out about their relations.

"Why are you doing this, Kaoru-kun?" Cecil said watching the blonde walk away, he had other preparations to make.

He stopped walking, doubling over in laughter. "My nii-san is sick, very sick. I'm going to give him back his life. But they told me I had to make a great sacrifice for him."

Cecil began to think, maybe, this kid truly was crazy. He had never seen Syo get sick. He was the most active and healthy one out of all of them. "They?"

He straightened. "My friends in America. They taught me lots of things, but this was the best. I'll give him their lives, then nii-san will be healthy."

"But he seems fine."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM THE WAY I DO." He screeched. Cecil was sure somebody would hear him and come, yet no one did. "I'm just giving back what I stole."

Cecil let him leave and continued his work. What could he have stolen, you couldn't steal someone's life like he was thinking. The more he struggled to understand the blonde, the more confused he became. But soon it would all be just a bad nightmare, one he and Otoya could forget about.

* * *

Watching Namine be brutally stabbed over and over again didn't hit him until he looked at Hyuuga's body. He was more than just a little fried. Apparently Kaoru wanted to see what would happen if he stuck the still sparking wires in every hole he could find. Or so that was what he assumed, because when he arrived the blonde was bent over the body pulling wires out of the man's ears. There we're still some in his nose and a few jabbed into his eyes. Cecil almost hurdles when Kaoru brought the wire out and white goop can with it.

"What are you standing there for? Help me put him in the car. We have to get there before Ringo-san."

"That's gross."

Kaoru looked down at his wires. "It's something new I learned. They didn't teach me that in America."

He was just so nonchalant about it. The dark skinned teen could barley imagine what kind of death he would get if he ever betrayed him.

Both boys hoisted the body up. Hyuuga's feet dragged slightly behind them on the ground. The rain outside made things harder and they had a time limit. But unlike Ringo, as Kaoru predicted, they didn't have to use the front door. They easily slipped through one of the other exists. They barely had enough time to get the dead man in the van before they heard the light footfalls of the pink haired man.

"Go in through the window, I let a towel for you. Met up with the group. Don't let them leave the building." Kaoru hissed to him lowly.

"And you?"

His smile, it was cold, cruel, and filled with hatred. "I'm going to let him believe he has a chance."

Aijima left the blonde to his awful intentions. How could Syo have a brother so horrible? It all was very surreal. The brunette looked left to see Ringo freaking out and Kaoru smirking from his hiding place.

The towel was easy to find. It was light blue, not that Cecil ha wanted his ocean green one. No not at all. His clothes would be wet for awhile and he dried off his skin. He could let the others leave the building. He knew there were traps outside, but it would be a problem if Otoya or Syo got caught.

Rounding the corner, he saw Otoya point at him, so he hadn't followed the murderous blonde, and he heard Syo.

"I-is that Cecil?"

He waved and faked a yawn. "It's still so dark."

Everyone looked at him with amazement in their eyes. It was Natsuki who took the first step. Grappling him into a hug, he squished Cecil's arms hard enough to leave bruises. "You're alive Cecil-kun."

He feigned surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cecil." Camus looked at him with those hard icy eyes. "Something's happened."

Yes, he knew. "Really?" He knew all to well.

_I'm glad we could make this deal Aijima-san_

* * *

**Sooo, chapter 4. Now I hope you all understand why there was no Otoya killing in the first chapter.** **And yes guys I know, like major ooc with Cecil but he was the only one I could think of. At fist it was gonna be Camus, but then I remember he wasn't missing. And for those of you who can't tell... yes, I made Kaoru meet a evil cult in America. I was gonna do stuff about eating mermaid flesh but that was way to far out there for me.**

**Any who, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Yumi I hope you were ready for this. pinkyneko, you're review was so kind. When you do write pm me and I'm check out you're writing. And don't worry, Syo and Kaoru will definitely meet before this is over. There's a few writing techniques I want to Google before that though.**

**And hoverdragon, I'm glad that you liked this. I've always loved horror, but if I thought I could write it really good I would have rated this M for gore. And you're English is really good. Haha you have no idea how bad I am at speaking German... yeah it's not good.**

**Anyways, if you'd like to review I'd love that. Chapter three was only one review behind dreams of a big sister... **

**And it's come to my attention. Guest readers, if you didn't know, you can review too. Just noticed that someone didn't know on one of my other fictions.**

**Disclaimer- still not mine. Still waiting for season three. 2015!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fortune telling 5_

* * *

It was cold. With the rain pouring outside, even the spring like temperature started to plummet as well. The whole room felt heavy under a strange unwaivering tension. Several sets of eyes pried themselves away from the doorway. Rain pounded against the window. Everyone in the room knew it, not wanting to say it out loud. Ringo wasn't coming back with the van.

The realization of that dropped whatever brightness Cecil had brought to them. Although they were glad he was alive and well, it was still hard for them to acknowledge the fact that their once beloved sensei was ideas or had betrayed them. But seeing how terrified Ringo had been upon finding Nanami, almost all of them doubted that he could leave them.

"D-does this mean... even if we leave this place... are we going to be safe?" Ren asked, shaking from the cold. It felt like ice had been dumped on them with those words.

Those words brought down a heavy weight upon everyone. Even Cecil looked glumly at his options. All that was left was to sit and wait for Kaoru to make his next move. The brunette looked over at everyone. All four sempais remained. He had to draw one away without being noticed. After that, it should be smooth sailing.

"What do we do now?" Otoya asked quietly. They were as safe here as they were out there. And judging by Ringo's disappearance, it would be like jump out of the pot into a fire. "We can't just stay here."

"We could leave." Syo suggested. "It's obvious that this person is only attacking us when we're alone. We walk out of here as a group... we live as a group."

Cecil stood from the spot he had taken residence up on the floor. "Then we'll need supplies won't we?" It's soaking out there."

"That would take forever." Ranmaru retorted.

"Groups of two would make things go faster." Reiji hooked his arm around the silver haired man's neck. He grumbled something under his breath.

"I'll go with Syo-chan." Natsuki grinned. "I have lots of piyo umbrellas in our room." When Syo glanced up at the other blonde, Natsuki's eyes were sharp and mean. Almost as if he were Satsuki.

"Y-yes. Let's h-hurry, Natsuki." Syo said drawing in a breath. He knew what was coming.

"I'm going to get food." Masato stated dranging Ren, who was still shaken a little, behind him.

"I-i w-want to s-stay here." Otoya said, head pointed at the ground, eyes barely visible.

Camus put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, as if to say he would stay with him.

Seeing his chance, Cecil acted. "Ai-sempai I need to go back to my room as well. Will you come with me?"

The robotic sempai rolled his eyes at the teen. But he nodded his blue head. Cecil knew that it would be suspicious if he were the only one to return without something and without Ai. He waited until everybody was leaving to go their separate ways.

* * *

"Syo-chan." Natsuki's voice was not as light and air as it had been. "Let's stop pretending we don't know what's going on."

The younger blonde refused to look at him. "Drop it Natsuki, we don't know anything yet."

"But we do. Or is that not his pin you're cluching so tightly in you're fist."

Syo spun on his heels to glare at Natsuki. There was no remorse in those green eyes. They hid behind no glasses either. Darn, Natsuki! He must have taken them of to wipe them or something.

Satsuki drew a step closer. "We know who it is. Don't pretend that you don't. He practically told you in that letter. I'm not going to die because your brother is crazy."

Syo looked anywhere and everywhere to avoid Satsuki's cold eyes. And in a quiet, barely audible voice, he choked out. "He's not crazy. His letter didn't say anything like that. He as just worried, that's all." His mouth kept moving with lies he told himself, but no voice could be heard.

"Wake up Syo. It's time to see the truth before you get everyone killed." Satsuki looked down at the glasses in his hand. "I won't let Natsuki die here."

Those words echoed down the dark halls. The only light that could comfort the small blonde s he slide down the wall, head in his shaking hands, was the small illumination from Natsuki's cell phone and the lightning that crashed over head every moment or so.

Syo gripped the insignia pin against his chest. His brother wanted to be a doctor. He wouldn't do something like this ever. His brother was the nicest person he knew, the kindest. This wasn't real... It was all just a very bad dream. A nightmare that refused to end.

"He couldn't." Syo let out a small sob.

Natsuki sat next to him, putting an arm around his friend. "You'd be surprised what one would do or someone they love."

* * *

Cecil turned to look at Ai, who steadily walked behind him. The cyan eyed male looked indifferent to him. He continued forward without questioning Cecil.

_Don't betray me Aijima-san. You're not part of my plan._

Those words rang in his ears. He flipped his phone over to look at the lit screen. No word from Kaoru yet. He had done what the blonde had asked. He had lured one away from the group.

"Cecil." Ai called out. He stopped walking and looked at the dark haired male. "What is it you needed from your room again?"

The Prince cracked a smile. "You know I can't remember anymore. Maybe I should have told you."

"Perhaps. Going to your room has become irrelevant. It is in our best interests to head back." His modulated voice called out.

"Is it?" Cecil grounded out.

"Of coa-"

"Syo-chan!" Otoya called out. From somewhere in the darkness, Cecil could hear his big brother call out. But Syo was with Natsuki... Kaoru!

Cecil whipped around, heading back to his brother at a fast pace. "Otoya?"

"Cecil? Is Syo-chan with you?" Otoya popped out from around the corner. His big red eyes filled with worry. "I thought I saw him come this way."

"He's with Natsuki. You shouldn't be running around here." Ai chided.

Cecil's frown turned to a smile. He hadn't betrayed Kaoru so of course the blonde wouldn't hurt Otoya. "Said you leave Camus all alone?"

"Nani? He was following me." Otoya tilted his head to the side. "I really think we should find Syo-chan. I didn't see Natsuki with him."

* * *

Syo and Satsuki stood in the doorway their darkened shared room. For a moment the blondes looked around the dark room, making sure that Kaoru wasn't there lurking in the shadows. Finding it safe, Satsuki walked in further. Syo followed suit, a few minutes later.

He hadn't said a word since he tried to convince himself of Kaoru's innocence. What little tears he had shed, were indicated only by the redness of his eyes and cheeks. With a sniffle, the blonde looked at Satsuki.

The mean blonde sighed. "They're in the closet."

Syo nodded. Finding his way through the room he had call home for almost a year, wasn't hard at all. He listened carefully for the slightest thing. An extra footfall, where only he was walking. Breathing that neither matched his NPR Satsuki's pattern. Anything, but even I his weariness he found nothing except the normalized pattern he had come to know.

Why couldn't it have been just another normal day?

"Kaoru!" Satsuki yelled running at the window.

The moment Syo looked up, lightning flashed. There was no Satsuki, no Natsuki, and no Kaoru. All that remained was an open window letting the cold air and colder rain hit him and a new soggy tarot card, attached to a paper, laying on the floor, just beyong the water's reach.

His shaken hand reached towards the paper and card. The card was taped to the paper, upside down. But above it, in bright red letters it read:

_You know who did this,_

_you've known for a awhile now, _

_You can't escape_

_When you're the one who killed them._

"Syo-chan." Otoya called from the doorway. He looked into the room as lightning flashed again. The second of light revealed a small sobbing blonde, one fist tight around a paper and the other clutched up to his chest. Umbrellas litter the floor, window opened wide, as rain poured in on the disheveled blonde boy.

* * *

**Hello again! Hope you all are enjoying... mwahahaha. I need some work on my evil laugh...**

**ANYWAYS... I got soooo many reviews this time TY! you guys are the best! **

**Intoxicated Gnu- I don't mind strange souls wandering in.. welcome to the dark side... I don't have cookies right now though... I have not seen the Christmas special, but thank you for letting me know.**

**yuuki1009- thank you for your amazing complement. At first I was if-y about horror here, but I'm glad to see people enjoying it. And it was a great idea for you to play your ff. I will continue to read it.**

**pinkyneko- welcome back to my ff. I always wanted to do something gross and gorey with Kaoru, but I never knew what... Anyways, hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Yumi- I hope you have your stuffed toys ready for next chapter, Ren will definitely not have fun...**

**Katie Horror- I'm glad you like it, hopefully I didn't take to long with this chapter. And yes, I've been through your ff, but I couldn't word a review correctly, I hope you update soon.**

**Guesty- I can't wait to write the ending for you guys. Although, I don't think everyone will agree with the way I choose to go, I can tell you now... I've already started the sequel. But it might only be a oneshot.**

**Syren Novade- thank you for your review. I love the thought of no matter what.. a brother will love his brother.**

**And last but not least **

**hoverdragon- I hope you've enjoyed this. Being the first person to have reviewed for this story, you were the first of many to keep me going. I hope I don't let you down.**

**Disclaimer- still not mine... but maybe one day.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fortune telling 6_

* * *

His laughter rang out as he ran from the window. He was sure that only Natsuki... no Satsuki... had seen him. He knew full well that the blonde had called out his name as he jumped out the window. But he had caught on Al quickly Kaoru barely had time to make sure his note was visible to Syo. Lightning striked at the right moment. It had lasted of only seconds but in those seconds Satsuki had jumped out of the window making a hard left right if of him brother's sight.

_And Cecil had planned it so perfectly for him. Although the dark skinned male had planned to lure Ai out, that wasn't what worked. Having Cecil alive and fulfilling his plan made it easier for the blonde. All that Cecil had managed to do was lure six people into six traps while he went after the other two._

_But Cecil wasn't thinking. If anyone, he should have taken his brother. But no, he left his Nii-san with the blonde haired noble. Kaoru had told Cecil once; if his brother was smart he wouldn't follow him. From first glance the short blonde noticed Otoya's intelligence beneath his clumsiness. He found it very alluring._

_But now the tables had turned, if Otoya was smart, he would fall into the trap and leave the noble by himself. After all, Kaoru had a tight schedule. He would barely have time to DEAL with Camus before having to lure Natsuki away, leaving his brother broken in guilt. Of coarse it was horrible. But Kaoru was doing what he had to._

_Just like the smart person Kaoru thought him to be, Otoya ran after the short blonde in the distance. He knew that Otoya would make his way to Syo's room by himself. All that needed to be done was hide in the shadows until Camus came scurrying around the corner. And as the blonde had planned, it didn't take long. _

_Kaoru had readied himself. At the first glimpse of Camus he pushed himself off the wall and into the blonde. He had a look of pure terror on in, as fake as it was. He tightened his fist into the older male's white shirt. _

_"H-help." His voice weakened, his eyes pledding. "Na-na-natsuki... h-he. Oh god!" He forced his knees to buckle. A sob wreaked his small slender frame._

_Camus bent down to comfort the fallen boy. "Syo-san?" _

_Kaoru looked at the ground. Why could they not see he wasn't Syo? He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. But really he was waiting. Balled in his fists was a sharp wire cored. He was about to test another thing out. He made sure that he looked as if he were crying as he put one end of the cored into his left hand. _

_Camus, unsuspecting of the latter didn't hesitant to put a hand on his shoulder. The moment he did Kaoru's head shot up. He smiled teasingly. "Just kidding." The shorter one stretched his hands apart and lunged towards Camus. He pushed the wire against the soft flesh of the man's neck. Unlike he expected blood didn't sprit out onto his face, clothes, everywhere. No it steeped out leaving only the man's shirt red. It also didn't cut all the way to the bone like he wanted. It was supposed to be a quick death, he didn't have time to watch Camus choke on his own blood, although he found it amusing. The blonde would die soon enough. Maybe even this would work to his benefit._

He was far enough from the building, Satsuki hot on his trail. Stopping just before the brush of the forest, he turned to face the taller teen. His voice ringing out sharply like a bell. "Long time, Satsuki-san."

The Gemini stopped as well. "What do you think you're doing." He yelled.

"I'm going to bring Syo home. You could help me." The younger one extended a hand to his brother's friend.

"I'd rather die." Satsuki spat.

Kaoru laughed at the idle threat. "You know that could be arranged. But you are nii-san's friend."

"So were the rest if them!" Satsuki turned his head away muttering. "I'd rather see you dead, before I help"

"Then come at me." The young one taunted. "Or are you afraid and weak? Just like Natsuki."

At that the blonde pounced. He did it quickly hoping to get the edge against the latter. In his rage dropping his glasses to the ground. But Kaoru smiled the slightest twitch, so to him it was no surprise how Satsuki moved. Spinning to his right he dodged narrowly.

Satsuki fell through the bushes into a hole. A very deep hole, a very wet hole. It must have taken him days to dig, even if he had help. Reaching up the blonde couldn't reach the top. The walls were to slick to climb and water was at his ankles.

"Kaoru!" He bellowed.

The young blonde squatted down holding Satsuki's, Natsuki's glasses in his hand. "I'm sorry Satsuki-san. You see, Natsuki has been part of my plan from the beginning. I need him alive and well. But I should finish off all the replaceable pawns before you drown or can reach the top. And if somehow you should escape... well, I'll just have to catch you in a more secure trap next time, won't I?"

The blonde smiled down at the other, letting the glasses fall from his hands into the water. "Next time, it would be pleasant to talk with Natsuki. He is far more agreeable than you are. Although he's just the Fool.*"

* * *

Ren followed behind Masato. Each creak of the floor boards, even the rain tapping against the window would make him shutter and jump. He didn't think splitting up was a good idea. He didn't understand why they didn't just run for it. It was only a bit if rain. What's the worst that would happen, they might catch a cold. Boohoo. If they stayed here, they would die.

"Masa, let's just go." He begged, trying to gather some warmth. "You saw that happened to Nanami and Toki. I don't want to die."

"Even I'd we were to run, where would we go? Like you said. Are we really even safe if we leave?" Masato looked over his shoulder. He stopped a fews steps from in front of the kitchen doors and turned to face the strawberry blonde.

Ren stopped right in front of him, his legs not wanting to move any further. He shutteres , moving his hands up and down his arms. "I don't know if I can do this."

The navy blue haired male looked at the man in front of him. He took one of Ren's hands into his own. "As long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe."

Ren weakly nodded, as Masato let go of his hand and opened the door. The room was dark like all the others. Shadows moved against the wall, keeping both teens on edge.

"Guard the door. I'll get the food." Masa said to him. The blunette dash back to the cupboards yanking on one, with no avail.

"Mass, hurry." Ren grew restless with every passing second.

"It's okay Ren, calm down. The cupboard is stuck. Just breath." Masato kept his voice low, calm, as he struggled with the cupboard. Both hands firmly on the handle, above his head, he pulled with everything he had. Then Ne heard a snap. Like a spring breaking.

Ren, felt the air rush behind him. He felt his hair shift. He heard the slam and bone crunching sound. Slowly, he turned his head. "Masa?"

Silence answered him. "Masa this isn't funny. Not right now." He looked around the small bend in the wall. Oh, how he wished he hadn't. He thought what happens to Tokiya and Nanami was bad.

A giant stake had planted its self into Masato's chest. Well mostly. It had entered through his back. The blunette's legs sagged, but his weight was supported by the stake as he swumg back and forth. Was it even possible for one person to get that hanging like that? Blood dropped out of his friend's mouth and his once shinning blue eyes had dulled.

Ren fell backwards, holding his hand to his mouth, trying not to cry. He was alone now. From what everyone had said earlier that many he was next. In a frenzied panic, he whipped his head back and forth trying to find the killer. He slide himself on the floor to the wall. H-he just had to find someone. And the closest thing to him was Syo's room.

Refusing to pick himself off the ground, he slowly made his way to Syo. He didn't want to die here. He wasn't going to. He would sell his soul to the devil if he had to. Tears leaked from his eyes, but he made no sound in fear for his life.

* * *

**Greetings all! I know I'm updating so quickly you guys barely have time to review. But this chapter... it was so fun and easy to write.**

*** I forgot to mention in the last chapter what card, Syo received. So I had Kaoru tell everyone.**

**hoverdragon- you made me laugh. It's okay you forgot. But I knew, from my constant watch over my fiction, that the second person to read that last chapter was from Germany. I figured it was you. And Natsuki being your favorite character didn't affect this chapter at all. It was planned this way. And normally I post at like eight am for you. With would be two am here, so I get the spelling mistakes.**

**Katie Horror- I hope you like the plan that Kaoru chose to follow. But you might need to take after Yumi aka Starishadow and grab some stuff animals for the next chapter...**

**Starishadow- see Ren didn't die yet... he just didn't have a good chapter. Cause you know that could have been him. The trap was designed to get both of them but he was standing in the doorway. Little miracles right lol. Well foolish hopes sometimes are what leads the way to a bright future ;)**

**pinkyneko- thank you so much for complementing me. I hope I answered your question a little, but to calm any fears. Kaoru already said, he needed Nastuki alive and well.**

** We still have two sempais missing and the reunion between twins. Hope I updated within a good amount of time. By the way, I hope the deaths I made seem real enough. I didn't just want him to stab everyone. **

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mwahahahaha. I've been working on my evil laugh... anyways...'So guys, I only have one question. Chaptered or one shot? **

**Katie Horror- I wanted to answer this before starting the chapter. In all honesty, I only researched deaths that I though sounded unrealistic. Like Hyuuga's death. The facts I had Kaoru sprout were true from what I could tell. Although some things I couldn't find, like melting eyeballs out of someone's head. Originally his eyes were melting down his face having pooled into the puddle leavening white streaks down his cheeks. But I edited it because I couldn't find it. **

_Fortune telling 7_

* * *

"Syo-chan?" Otoya's voice shook as he looked at the blonde sitting on the ground. "Syo-chan, where's Natsuki?" Umbrellas litter the floor, window opened wide, as rain poured in on the disheveled blonde boy. The redhead didn't really need to ask. He already knew the answer. It was obvious that Natsuki was gone. The chances of never seeing him, alive, again were higher than not.

But the one true question lingered on the lips of everyone there. Even Ai and Cecil who stood just outside the doorway.

"Syo-chan did you see the murderer?"

The words hung heavily in the air. For a long time, nobody could speak. They all held their breathe waiting for an answer. And after a while, Syo began to laugh. It was a maniacal laugh that sent chills down their spines.

"Don't you see?" He turn to face Otoya, his eyes wide open had a deranged look to them. He giggled hysterical fro no reason before answering. "I did it! I KILLED THEM!"

Cecil looked around the corner into the doorway. He saw his brother standing there, he saw Syo getting pelted with the cold, wet, rain. He had no second thoughts. Kaoru had broken him. He had made I'm utterly believe that he was the one doing all of this. That it was all his fault. And why, just so he could get his way and take him home?

"But Syo, you couldn't have killed them." Ittoki tried, even he had a hard time understanding what had happened. "You where with us the whole time."

"I did it though... it was all my fault... Natsuki..." Syo's laugh died out. "...All my fault..."

A sob raked his body as Otoya rushed forwards. Skidding to a halt and falling to his knees next to his friends, the redhead wrapped his arm gently around his friend. He noticed the letter crumpled in his wet palm, but didn't care.

"Syo-chan?"

"Otoya." Cecil called stepping into the room with Ai on his heels. "We need to go. Camus is alone. Ren and Masa will be back at the entrance, so will the other sempais."

Otoya wanted to ignore the dark skinned male, but he knew the younger teen was right. And the fact that Camus was alone brother all of them. Worry lines etched their way onto his face. With his hands on the blonde's shoulders he steadily lifted himself and the other boy up.

"Syo-chan can you walk?"

He nodded. Slowly shaking his wet hair, and looking up with deep blue eyes. He let the drenched paper and card slip from his hand. "I...Why?" He sodded out. There was so much he didn't understand.

"I don't know." Ittoki looked at the ground. Why, indeed. It seemed like a normal morning when he woke up. Reiji ha gone out for a jog, Tokiya had woken him up... Tokiya... He wasn't going to wake him up ever again. Toki wouldn't sing with him again. Toki wouldn't...

Otoya bit back his quivering lip. His friend was in shambles, blaming himself for everything. His friends were slowly dying off one by one. And Syo had seen the murderer, but it was all very strange. Was he the only one to see the murderer?

With arms still wrapped around the blonde boy's shoulders, Ittoki helped his exit the room. Cecil and Ai, looked over at the open window. The cyan haired sempai carefull walked over to the framework.

"Ai-sempai, we should be getting back too." Cecil turned to follow Otoya, who was already halfway down the hall. "And Camus is all alone."

The dark haired male stepped our of the room before Ai could open his mouth. Putting one foot in front going towards the umbrellas, he heard a strange crinkling noise from under his shoe. Looking down his cyan eyes widened at the letter. Although he didn't know anything about tarot cards, he grabbed it hoping to ask Reiji about it.

A almost mute sound that came from the door way had Ai spinning on his heels. The door creaked with the wind that drifted in from the window. "Cecil?"

The monotone voice carried off the walls. The silence was surreal to him. Cecil and the other two had left only moments ago. How was the room be that mute, he halls be that hushed, as if nothing had been there to began with?

"Oh look, another toy." The ominous voice came from behind him.

All Ai could make out in the darkness was a small statured person that seemed to be four centimeters to tall, according to the cyan haired boy's watchful eye.

* * *

Reiji didn't like traveling in the dark. Even worse he had called Ranmaru's lead. Back with the group the silver haired male whispered to Reiji that if they all stuck to one group while escaping everyone would get caught. After everybody started to go their different ways, the brunette followed the younger male. Having been there longer than their kohais, Ranmaru knew exits and ways to leave that his friends didn't. Naturally he wanted to take the rest of Quarter Night, but they had their own agendas.

"Ran-Ran slow down." Reiji said trying to keep pace with the other.

"We have a psycho after everyone here, and you want me to slow down. No." He grunted, dipping around another corner. Soon he came to a metallic door, with Reiji wheezing behind him.

"Is this it?" The brunette asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Ranmaru turned the silver doorknob. Stepping outside, rain streamed down upon him, making his already messy hair go flat. Reiji tried to hold in his laughter. But even in dire times, simple things made him burst out laughing. However he didn't find it nearly as funny when he was the one being pelted with the icy rain. He yelped and hugged his arms to gather warmth.

"Come on." The younger male said, rushing off. Reiji hurried off after him, slightly to the right.

"Ran-Ra-." His word were cut short as pain jolted up his leg. He let out an ear piercing howl. Looking down he saw something caught on his leg.

"Reiji?" The silver haired man looked back. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the trap. "A bear trap?"

"G-get it o-off, Ranmaru." He said. The other boy looked very serious at his name slipping from the brunette's mouth.

Ranmaru bent down to look at it. The teeth had sunk into the soft flesh of his friend's steeped out onto the rusty trap, making the whole ordeal rather nauseating to look at. As barced his hands against either side of the clamps and readied himself to open it when he heard a noise from above.

Reiji tried to warn his friend, but he couldn't even push him out of the was as the bat came down. At first he thought that the slender figure, the murderer, had just knocked the silver haired male out. That was until he heard tearing coming from the bat as the small body yanked it away from his friend's head.

He fumbled with his phone to see the Syo look-a-like. His eyes widened at the sight of the bat. It was wooden and old, with sharp nail protruding from it. Pieces of Ranmaru's scalp fell to the ground with a sickening splash. He scull wasn't cracked. He could have been alive. But the the blonde hit the other again, and again, with a smile of pure joy on his face.

Reiji feelt his legs give out, the trap keeping him from falling to his knees. Blood flung from the nails splashing on to his face to only be washed off by the rain. "W-why?"

Kaoru turned to him, as if realizing the brunette's presents for the first time. "No one leaves, unless I say so." It was a game, and he was in control.

* * *

**So... yeah... anyways. I think that the next chapter might be the last. Thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**Starishadow- I feel so bad for all your stuffed toys. Hopefully you got them to dry before this chapter. I hope I met your expectations for this chapter. But poor Ai, let's blame Cecil. Ai is my favorite singer, I listen to all of his songs.**

**hoverdragon- Thank you for sticking behind me. Bad English and all. And I'm glad to know that someone else stays up reading fan fictions at night.**

**Katie Horror- I answered up top, but now only four left... and yes I know... Ai! T^T**

**pinkyneko- LOL I do change the story a lot but hopefully it all comes together in the end. And I love the horror genre it has made me sadistic... only a little though.**

**And I'd like to apologize, I went from working three days a week to six, so it takes me a little longer to write.**

**Disclaimer- I've done it almost every chapter but... I finally own it mwhahahah! Nope just kidding, all I own is the bad fan art I draw.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Fortune telling 8_

* * *

_In reality, hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torment of man. _

_~ Frederick Neitzche_

Kaoru glanced down at his phone. He didn't expect his accomplice to text him or update at all. But he looked at Tue florescent glow, hoping that maybe Cecil was worried about his sempais. No such message appeared on how screen. With a small smile Kaoru laughed.

"They must not have come across Myu-chan yet, ne Reiji-san." The blonde mused as he drew a step closer to the dark haired man. "Don't worry, I'll take you with me to see them."

"Why are you doing this?" Reiji whispered.

"Oh, can't you see?" The younger Kurusu whipped the rain from his eyes. "The tarot cards, the deaths, they're all Syo's fault. I gave him fair warning-"

"Through those cards? You're crazy."

Kaoru frowned at that. "I want you to remember who is in the bear trap and who is not." He said kicking the metal, hoping that the teeth would sink in deeper into the older male's ankle.

Reiji yelped in pain. Tears did not well thenselves in the corners of his eyes, he didn't want to throw up, and he didn't fear the young blonde. Or that's what he told himself to believe. The truth however was just the opposite.

"As I was saying, I gave nii-chan fair warning. Now I'm just making the fortune I told come true. But you see, I've already got all of the pieces I need for this game..." He laughed.

* * *

Otoya struggled with Syo. It was like the blonde had given up on life, he could barely walk and even though he made no sound, tears mixed the the rain the remained on his skin. The smaller teen shivered, standing very close to Otoya. And every time he would stumble the redhead would catch his shoulder.

But Otoya made the mistake of looking back. He saw Cecil quite a distance away, and the cyan sempai nowhere in sight. "Cecil-san, where is Ai-sempai?"

Cecil glanced over his shoulder, as well, to notice someone missing. Hus thoughts floated back to Syo's room. The window had been open, he must have been waiting outside. Knowing that Ai was on of the four in Kaoru's plan, he didn't worry much over him. He knew he was alive. At least until Kaoru became bored with him.

"He was right behind me." The dark haired teen said.

Otoya would have retorted but he felt Syo stop next to him. His red eyes trialed back to the blonde, then slowly down to the floor. Right in front of them lay as certain blond man. His eyes glazed over and breath shaky and almost nonexistent. In his pale cold hands he loosely clung to a piece of paper.

"Why did you do it?" Each word sounded as if he was gargling blood until he choked himself trying to get out the last word. His head fell to the side, and fingers let go of the paper that dropped to the floor.

Even Cecil was shocked. Forcing his brother to see almost everyone he killed was one thing. But have Syo watch someone die, and think he did it, himself, was another thing entirely. He had already broken the blonde, what more did he want?

Syo didn't say anything. He stood there looking at the corpse of a sempai, a friend, until Otoya forced him to look away. The color had drained from his face and is eyes glazed over like he was no longer there. He shivered, and felt to go to his happy place within his mind. For the redhead, holding the small teen, it was hard to tell if the water on his friends face was rain or tears.

"What about A-"

"Don't look back Ittoki." Cecil interupted, making his way up next to his unknowing brother. "You'll miss what's in front of you."

Otoya took it as, he should keep his attention on Syo. But Cecil really meant that if they went back for Ai, even he couldn't protect them anymore. They would miss their future, that Kaoru would steal. Instead Ittoki's red eyes fell on the paper that had tumbled out of Camus' hand to the floor.

"Cecil, could you grab that for me?" Otoya looked up at him. He would have grabbed it himself but he knew, right now, that he was the only thing anchoring Syo here. But what right did he have to do so?

Cecil bent down to get it, opening the folded, crumpled, paper to a very similar card. Kaoru had been fiddling with it since he planted the one in Syo's room, earlier that day. He read the note out loud before passing it to his big brother.

_Otoya-chan, Cecil-san, is he broken yet, tumbling and crumbling? Well he should be. Without his Ace of Swords, a new beginning is coming. Don't worry the Ace and Fool are very happy together._

"I-I don't understand." Otoya whispered.

"O-otoya?" A voice cracked from the left turn on the other side of the corridor. Ren slid himself around the corner hugging the wall tightly. Eyes falling upon him three alive friends, Ren let his legs give out and fell to the floor. "Y-you're a-a-alive."

Cecil and Otoya both knew what had happened. It was rather obvious. Cecil flipped his phone open to text Kaoru. Ren was supposed to get caught in that trap too. He was supposed to cling to Masato, out of fear not listening to reason, and get impaled too. While sending his message he noticed the time. This whole thing had started barely after nine. Since it was so dark outside, nobody would have guessed it had been twelve hours. The dark haired male stood back while Otoya, still firmly attached to Syo, went to check on the strawberry blonde.

'Bring him too. I have a surprised at the door waiting for you guy ~' Was Kaoru's answer.

"We should go." He said cooly after Otoya got Ren to his feet and told him about Syo. Although, Ren was grief stricken, he wasn't as bad as Syo. He could still walk, he hardly talked, but he was still there with them.

* * *

Kaoru waited for them at the door. He hurried around making sure that there was no blood, nothing out of order. He threw a glance at Reiji, he had a dark purple bruise on his head from trying to run away, maybe some on his neck, but he looked to still be breathing. Just incapacitated, weak and venerable to whatever the blonde could think off. Of coarse, by now, he had removed the trap from the older man's leg.

The short blonde pulled the other over his shoulder, having great difficulty, and place him in the corner of the room, just out of sight. He smiled, satisfied with himself, then went back to wait patiently for the four remaining teens. Kaoru hadn't expected Ren to live but now he had a perfect backup plan to test Cecil.

The blonde didn't have to wait long to see them walk aroung the corner to the lobby type room. He looked round one last time to make sure everything was in place before taking his spot in front of the glass doors. A crazed smile plastered on his face.

"You've finally made it to the end of my game." He called out grabbing everyone's, save for Syo's attention.

Otoya and Ren looked at his in disbelief. But the redhead thought he finally understood why Syo had been upset. This person in front of the must have been like looking in a mirror for him.

"Ochibi-chan?" Ren asked with a shaken voice. Was this Syo's brother they had talked about only that morning?

Kaoru, however, clicked his tongue at rich boy. "Not quite, but close."

"K-Kaoru-san?" Otoya asked recalling the name.

"Correct." He smile letting his eyes fall to Cecil. "Aijima-san, it's time for a test. This is the last stage before freedom. All that needs to happen is you walk out the door. However, I have all of my pieces, and there happened to be an extra. Cecil, get rid of the extra."

Otoya's eyes widened. Cecil had worked with the murder to kill almost all of their friends. Why?

Cecil bit his lip and looked at Ren. This must have been his surprise. "I am no killer."

"I beg to differ. Although I would have more fun doing it myself, I'll just have to find another way for you to be useful. If you ant to keep our deal up, I'll need some assistance."

At first Cecil didn't move. Then slowly, concerning each step, he grabbed Ren's arm and forced it behind his back. Once he had that arm secured he went for the other one, having to duck around Ren's attacks. And the harsh words he yelled.

"I've heard in America, that there is a very deadly plant, five kilograms is deadly, but symptoms that along time to appear. Half and hour is way to long." He said walking up, pulling a syringe from his pocket.

Otoya was stunned. He could move, he could barely hear what Kaoru was saying. He wanted to jump out and stop him, but his fear got the best of him. The only thing he could do was hold on to Syo and watch the horror take place.

"So I took the precautions of grinding it up. I wonder if the affects will come sooner if it shot into the blood stream? Wouldn't it be fun to find out?" Kaoru smiled putting his face inches away for Ren's.

The strawberry blonde wanted to shout, he wanted it to stop. But he knew he couldn't do anything. Most of all he wanted Masato back. Would they meet again in another life? So Ren smiled as well, a very sad pleading smile. He stopped struggling in vain. There was no point in it. "I suppose it would."

_Send me away to where Masa is._

For Kaoru it wasn't as satisfying having this one not kicking and screaming. He put his needle in Ren's arm, and watched for symptoms. His dose mights have caused instant death, not only did he crunch up the plant, but he did use twenty kg instead of five.

Cecil tried not to cry. Although he found it weird, Ren's body did not go limp it stiffened. When he let the strawberry blond go, he fell to the floor like a statue.

"Cecil." Kaoru looked at him displeased. "When I say jump, you jump." He said throwing a punch. With his shorter height it was easier to hit him in the ribs leaving him down and out of breath.

As Kaoru's eyes turned to Ittoki, the redhead snapped back into reality. Still holdinf on to his friend he backed himself against the far wall of the hallway they had come out of.

"Syo-nii." The deranged teen called. Talking each step closer to them. "Nii-chan let's go back home now."

"Syo-chan." Otoya called, begging that the blonde could save him. "Please Syo wake up."

But Syo kept on dreaming in his own little world, until he closed is eyes and the world went back.

* * *

Syo awoke in a white room. It smeeled of disinfectents. The only color he could see came from a terrified redhead and his brother.

"Syo-nii, you're awake?" His brother called happily.

"Where is everyone?" Syo asked in a weak voice. "What happened?"

"You had an attack at school." Kaoru said smoothly.

"And everyone?"

"Who are you talking about? Otoya is the only friend we really have at school."

From the corner, the redhead nodded.

"But the Masters coarse and Starish..." Syo trailed off. It wasn't a dream. He remembered them so clearly.

"Syo-nii is something wrong?" His brother pushed.

The sick teen looked over to the corner again, noticing Otoya fiddling around with a card. Spinning it between his fingers, the card came into the ceiw of a wide set of blue eyes.

Upside down looking at him was a tarot card, was the devil sitting on his chair with two people other next to him. Memories came flooding back to him.

It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real. But it couldn't have been real, they say it was a dream. Who could he believe when it was his fault anyways?

Syo leaned back in his bed. He didn't understand. What was real and what wasn't? Should he even hold on to his foolish hope of seeing them again? Maybe, just maybe, he would see them again in his dream.

_...End..._

* * *

**So, last chapter... the whole Ren death, it was bases off of hemlock... but probably, entirely, fictional.**

**Thank you everyone who finished this. It could gave been better at points but you guys still stuck around. And an advance thanks to anyone who will review this chapter.**

**pinkyneko and Starishadow, I hope I was able to answer some remaking questions but some had to stay secret for now. **

**And don't worry, after the fortune is told, foolish hopes arise.**

**See you guys soon. Till next time.**

**Disclaimer- this story is mine. None of the characters though.**


End file.
